


Home To Roost

by merlin07



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Sequel to Whom The Gods Would Destroy





	1. Chapter 1

The whole time they had been on Sauria he was so on edge he couldn't enjoy the warm suns and the peaceful surroundings. The Doctor could feel each hole being punched through its walls like the sting of a wasp and it was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

To anyone watching, it would seem he had developed a strange twitch. Every so often and apparently at random he would flinch and grimace for no readily explainable reason. He would quickly cover this by vaguely scratching or coughing once but it was becoming noticeable to the point of irritating The Master.

"Did you pick up some exotic form of lice or have you finally lost your mind?" he snapped after watching his fellow Time Lord from across the breakfast table.

"Surely you feel it too?" The Doctor asked.

"What I'm feeling is to the urge to bathe you in an industrial sized vat of sheep dip," The Master growled, "or cut your caffeine intake."

"You can't feel the holes?"

"What in Rassilon's name are you going on about?"

"The holes!" The Doctor repeated, making a circle with his fingers to illustrate the word, "something, someone? is ripping holes in the fabric of time."

"I tune that sort of thing out," The Master sniffed taking a sip of his tea, "I figure since you are here you can fuss over it so I don't have to."

"Gee thanks," the thin Time Lord grumbled, "but if you concentrate, can you feel it too?"

"Probably, but you know what?" the dark suited man leaned forward in his chair to smile at him, "I'm not going to. You want to play the cosmos' nanny you go right ahead. I have better things to do with my time."

"Have you retained anything from your days at the Academy?" The Doctor asked his voice low and dark.

The Master smiled, "of course I have. I remember what a pompous bunch of asses our teachers were, how you were considered just this short of being retarded and how I saved your hide many, many times when the thick headed bullies didn't take kindly towards your smart mouth."

"I meant the important things," The Doctor sighed, "like awareness of the threads of time, the monitoring of..."

"Oh you mean the dead boring stuff that made our race the eunuchs of the cosmos, impotent little librarians and stuffy old senators, so worried about the goings on in the universe that they couldn't get off their duffs to do anything or have a life?" The Master cut him off with a laugh, "and you seem to forget that they turned their backs on you."

"That was a long time ago. And anyway it's just you and I now, we have to find out what's doing this and stop it."

"Do what you want, I'm going to attend to my recent acquisitions and you just have fun being the cosmic seamstress or whatever you are planning on doing," The Master snorted and walked away.

Taking advantage of being left alone The Doctor headed to the console room. Punching in some information into the TARDIS' onboard computer he watched as the images flashed by with a somewhat distracted air.

The data confirmed what he had been feeling all along, something was punching holes in the fabric of time but what had felt to be completely random was quickly forming a pattern. Whoever or whatever was doing this had a particular place and even more frightening a particular person in mind.

The screen brought up a satellite view of the holes, they clustered in a pattern like a map or worse yet, he corrected himself, a net, surrounding and ever tightening around very localised area. And more frighteningly around the life of one person. Someone The Doctor knew and loved.

It was time to head back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

This was getting beyond absent-mindedness, David sighed as he came home to every light in his house ablaze. When he had left it was daylight, he was almost positive he had turned all the lights off but, no, they were all on.

In truth he had been feeling disconnected lately. He wasn't sure if it was due to the bad dreams that woke him up every night. Or the hectic schedule he had been keeping, but the nightmares were beginning to seem a lot more real.

They all started the same way, the feeling of being watched. The eyes appearing out of the dark. The heavy weight on his chest. The hands reaching for him and then the invasion began. But when he woke, sometimes screaming, sometimes his hands clenched in fists around the sheets, his pulse wild and fast, completely drenched in sweat, he was always alone.

He would try to go back to sleep, thinking of only good things but after these nightmares it was completely out of the question. Wondering if he was going mad, he would lay awake until the first light of dawn.

It was beginning to affect his waking life. He would search the house for his car keys, checking the usual places only to find they were right were they should have been moments later. His friends commented on his strained appearance but he pretended to shrug it off, explaining it away and they seemed to buy it.

Turning the lights off as he went he made towards his bedroom, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't be too bad and that he could get more than a few hours sleep.

After what felt like only moments later they started. This one began as they always did, the feeling of being watched, but it soon changed. The haze that seemed to cloud these nightmares was not present. He could see very clearly, aided by the light of the moon. The familiar weight crushed him to the bed and the inability to move or speak as the hands reached for him, were still there but he could see the face of his attacker for the first time as the connection to his mind was made.

Even as his vision went black and his world faded into a misty blur, he kept focusing on that face, how was this even possible?

\--------

Violet was also tracking the holes. Part of her job at Torchwood was to monitor shifts and changes in the Time Vortex, and lately the readings were off the charts. The last time she had seen anything like this was when they had first uncovered the Vortex Cannon from one of the warehouses. They had tested it and found that yes it was a way to travel across time and space but it also caused gaping holes.

She knew that Jack Harkness' Torchwood had one too but he was wise enough not to use it and like her version's he had it locked up tight. So where was this all coming from? She frowned at the stack of read outs on her desk.

Pursing her lips in thought she set the papers down and stared up at the ceiling. Since their return John had been acting strangely. He obviously was very effected by their last trip with The Doctor and had been unnaturally quiet and reserved since. He still lavished attention on her, and smiled easily when she was with him, but in those unguarded moments she could see the haunted look in his eyes and knew he was still reeling from what they had witnessed.

It was odd, she mused, they had witnessed the same events and yet what she took away from the experience was that they had made the right decisions. John still was unconvinced, and until he came to accept it, he was going to be a mess.

A cute mess, she smiled softly. Decision made she gathered up her papers, shoved them into her satchel, and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Master was too busy 'sampling' the brandy to take much interest in anything else, which was OK by The Doctor, he just gave the TARDIS the order to not let his fellow Time Lord out until he returned to her.

The time capsule's landing was a bit bumpy but after allowing for the landscape (and avoiding crushing anything, he hoped) they landed in David's back garden.

As he went inside the house The Doctor's nerves were on end. He expected to see signs of trouble, there was a strange energy in the air but as he walked through everything seemed to be normal.

He was about to head upstairs when he heard, "I'll be right down, just getting dressed, make yourself at home."

Sighing with relief The Doctor smiled at hearing David's voice. The actor sounded OK and well maybe the tears surrounding him were coincidental after all.

Making himself a cup of tea he settled at the kitchen table and waited. Moments later David appeared. His hair still damp from the shower, dressed in a green hoodie and jeans, "good morning," he smiled.

The strange energy surged and swirled around The Doctor now, like a tidal wave or a fast approaching thunderstorm, he felt suddenly a bit dizzy, "are you OK?" David ask rushing to his side as he clutched his head in his hands.

Taking deep gulping breaths of air the Time Lord got his hearts to slow down and managed a weak smile, "I am now, thanks."

"What's going on?" the actor asked taking the seat next to the still obviously distressed man.

"Have you noticed anything odd lately?"

"Aside from a big blue box in the garden and an alien in my kitchen?" David joked, "no, nothing at all."

The Doctor's smile widened, then his face grew serious, "you're possibly in danger," he spoke his voice soft and low, "I've been tracking holes in the fabric of time, rips, tears, and outright craters and the odd thing is they seem to be clustering around you."

He leaned closer to David, "and they're getting closer and closer."

"Lovely," the tall Scot sighed, "so what is causing this?"

"I don't know, but until we find out you need to be extra careful, don't go anywhere without me and at night I'd like you to sleep in the TARDIS," he looked around the house again, "in fact, since I left The Master alone in her, maybe we should check up on him too. Meet you out there," he gestured at the garden and stood up to look around the room one last time before exiting the house.

Joining the actor outside The Doctor noticed he was having a bit of trouble with his key. When he had first started traveling with the Time Lord, David was given his own key to the TARDIS. But now, for some odd reason, this key was not working.

The Doctor watched as the lock refused to budge and the door stayed firmly shut, "are you sure that's the right key?" he asked after a while.

"It's the same one you gave me," David replied, pulling it from the lock and holding it up, "maybe the lock's frozen?"

The Time Lord took the key from the actor and put it in the lock, it turned easily and the doors swung open, "that's odd," he murmured, "maybe I need to put some graphite in the mechanism..."

\-------

Violet spread the readouts on the coffee table and then sitting back let John look them over, after a few moments she asked, "so what do you think?"

He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture so like his creator that Violet momentarily forgot which one of them she was looking at. With a shake she reminded herself that this man was her husband.

"I think, if this data is accurate," he reached out and flipped a page, "and it apparently is, we have a fox to the hounds situation on our hands."

Frowning she asked, "and what does that mean?"

"It's an old term, used in the days before fox hunting was outlawed on every civilised planet," John explained, "according to this," he picked up a readout and held it up, "the oldest rip is the furthest out and the newest is the closest. Whoever or whatever is doing this is trying to pinpoint a target, and whatever they are using is either very inaccurate or they don't quite know how to use it. But they are getting nearer and nearer they are driving the hunted to the hounds...."

He stopped and read the paper in his hand again, "did you happen to look up these coordinates?"

Violet shook her head, "I didn't really think there was a pattern."

John grabbed a pen and taking the print out of the holes he started to draw a concentric circle, the outlying loop covering the Western Hemisphere, then moving in closer, the Atlantic Ocean, then, the United Kingdom, then, London. Stopping his doodling he tapped the pen on the paper, "and there's our fox."


	4. Chapter 4

There was no doubt about it, The Doctor admitted, the TARDIS was definitely acting strangely. First she wouldn't let David open her and now the minute the tall Scot stepped inside she changed her internal lighting from her normal soft orange glow to a light purple.

"You didn't happen to insult her last time did you?"

"Not that I know of," David shrugged looking around the console room with a puzzled frown, "and I'm sure I used deodorant this morning, so I'm not offensive."

"That's what you think!" The Master called out from over the edge of one of the upper railings.

"I see you're still 'testing' the brandy," The Doctor looked up at his fellow Time Lord.

"What's with you bringing every stray mongrel you find on board?" The Master slurred down at them, "you'd think you were running some sort of RSPCA for mixed breeds."

The Doctor winced at that, and turned to David, "ignore him, I think he's still a bit miffed at you for what happened on Taray."

At that The Master laughed, "oh right, that's it. Whew boy you can be so incredibly thick at times. Well I have better things to do," he burped loudly and patted the side of the brandy bottle in his hand, "than enlighten you. Have fun!" he waved vaguely and disappeared from sight.

"So the game plan is for me to just stay in here while you figure out what's going on?" David asked taking his eyes away from where The Master had just been.

"For now," The Doctor replied distractedly as he fiddled with the controls trying to get the TARDIS' lights from flashing lavender at them.

David looked unconvinced but said nothing.

"Until I figure out what's going on, you aren't safe," he looked up and his hearts skipped a beat, maybe it was the flashing lights or his nerves still being on edge, but there, just for a moment there seemed to be a flicker of something unsettling in the tall Scot's eyes. It reminded him of someone else but before he could get a handle on it, it was gone.

He blinked and looked again. This time he got nothing, convincing himself he was just imagining it he continued his scans.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed The Doctor walked with David towards his room. The door was already open invitingly as they approached. The Time Lord stopped once they reached the open door. The room was in flux, it was like the TARDIS was having a seizure of some sort. The interior was flickering and constantly shifting. One minute it was the normal almost-perfect replica of the actor's bedroom in his house, then it would change and become something darker, more stark and less inviting.

"What the hell?" The Doctor stepped inside the room barely missing getting clobbered by a nightstand that kept shifting in and out of reality.

David watched this all with wide eyes and a look half way between fascination and horror, "I can't sleep in there," he gestured at the scene in front of him, "I'll take my chances in my own bed." With that he turned on heel and swiftly exited the time capsule.

The minute the doors clicked shut the room settled down. It was back to being the familiar configuration, including a bowl of violets on the night stand.

"What is going on?" The Doctor cooed, stroking the wall nearest to him, "talk to me."


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes flickered open, he wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. This time the nightmare seemed so much more real, he didn't feel pain in his sleep normally but his head pounded now. He tried to sit up only to realise he was already doing so, and was unable to move his arms or legs. This was not the regular routine.

As the figure approached from the dark he swallowed hard trying to get the terribly dry feeling from his mouth so he could talk to his dream induced tormentor, but something was preventing him from making a sound.

"You have so many questions," the voice came from the dark.

He nodded, trying to push the blockage from his mouth with his tongue.

"I can guess," the voice continued, "but the simple answer is; you have what I want. And I am going to take it from you."

Before he could do anything more, the hands reached for his temples and he went limp.

The alarm clock woke him with a start sometime later. Usually after such a restless night he would lay awake but this time he had slept soundly. That was a welcome change, he thought as he threw the covers back.

Looking out the window he could still see the TARDIS in the garden. He had half expected The Doctor to follow him when he left the time capsule the night before after watching the room dance in front of them.

Probably just as well he didn't. He was only holding on to his facade of normality by the thinnest of threads and it wouldn't take much to lose it. And no one wanted that.

Yawning tiredly he fixed a pot of coffee, and waited for The Doctor to emerge.

\-----

After the alarming display earlier The Doctor had aborted his attempts to get any sleep and instead spent the night and a good portion of the morning trying to find what had caused the TARDIS' seeming fit.

He traced wiring, circuits and connections and everything seemed to be in place. He tried to connect to her telepathically but she seemed to have no recollection of the incident. Or she was playing at amnesia, The Doctor sighed, which would not be above her.

As much as he loved his time capsule, and she him, there were so many thing about her he would never hope to understand.

The Master, not too unpredictably, was being no help. He had woken up in a surly mood, probably due to a hangover of massive proportions. He was sitting on the jump seat kicking the pole that held it up, filling the console room with a metallic clang at regular intervals.

"Of all the ships to steal you had to swipe one that is about as modern as a stone wheel and stubborn as a mule," he grumbled as he drummed his feet in time with his words.

"Don't listen to him," The Doctor whispered as he ran his hand over the time rotor lovingly, "he's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" The Master demanded, "you spend more time patching this heap together than any sensible being would do. For Rassilon's sake just take a seed and grow a new one!"

The TARDIS reacted to that by suddenly loosening the front bolts on the jump seat and dumping the startled Master face first on to the grating. He picked himself up with a scowl, "if you were my ship," he hissed, "I'd sell you for scrap." With that he dusted off his trousers and stomped out of the room. His footsteps ringing on the metal grating as he stalked out.

Left alone at last The Doctor closed his eyes, and leaned forward resting his head on the console the odd energy he had been feeling flooding his senses once again. His head pounded as he fought the urge to be sick, then just as quickly as it hit him it disappeared again.

Sitting on the now restored jump seat he felt another hole being punched in the fabric of time and gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath and vowed to put an end to this before the walls folded in on themselves and the whole of creation winked out of existence.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet was torn. Surely The Doctor would also be aware of these holes and she and John would create more if they tried to follow up on their discovery. But the coordinates and the person they appeared to be centred around made the idea of sitting back and letting the Time Lord address this issue, very difficult.

John, despite his heritage, was all for doing whatever it took to ensure David was safe. Since their encounter with an alternate reality's version of their son he seemed more determined than ever to not let anything harm a hair on David's head.

As much as she wanted to see him safe too, Violet also knew that their intrusion into this would not be welcomed by The Doctor and she said so.

"So you want me to just sit back and wait?" John asked voice low and soft.

"The Doctor will take care of it," she replied even though it was apparent by the look in her husband's eyes that this was not going to convince him.

"Like he did with that poor child last time?" came the response.

"You, above all, should understand that he can't interfere with someone's personal time line. He couldn't change that and you know it!"

"It's a bit convenient, that excuse. He can change your life by sending you here, he can change David's life by exposing him to danger, but he can't help someone who desperately needed help?" he hissed, his eyes blazing.

Violet stood up and came around behind John to enfold him in her arms, surprised to find he was trembling. She was aware he was upset but hadn't wagered on how much. Instead of letting her touch relax him he wriggled out of her embrace and jumped to his feet, "if you won't..." he snarled, "I will."

With that he jumped to his feet and practically ran from the room. Violet took off after him with no hope of catching up, his long legged stride no match for her own.

Luckily he stopped in the foyer, and turned around, a soft smile replacing the frown from earlier, "you may have to be the responsible one here," he told her as he reached into the hall closet and removed the extra Vortex Manipulator she kept locked away. He knew the safe's combination even though she had never told him, one day, she thought distractedly, she should him ask how he got that.

"You're going to punch another hole, how can you justify that?" her rational self wanted to ask, but her heart was secretly relieved that John was taking action. She just wished she could shake the nagging feeling that this was a truly bad idea.

As he strapped on the device a vision of him lying dead, throat cut and surrounded in a pool of blood hit Violet so hard that she almost collapsed against the wall. John caught her as her knees buckled, "you OK?" he asked, his dark eyes full of concern.

"I will be," she managed a shaky smile, "please come back to me! I love you!" getting up on her tip-toes she gave him a loving kiss and ruffled his already mussed hair.

He smiled softly, then stepping back pressed some buttons on the cuff on his wrist and disappeared.

Violet stared at the space where her husband had just been standing. She reached out her hands to try to feel anything of him, but felt only the cool air of the foyer and a bit foolish. She couldn't follow him, not just yet, but she could find out what was causing these disturbances, and hopefully stop them before harm came to anyone.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she gathered up her laptop, her papers and her purse and headed out the door towards Torchwood. Part of her intent on the quest, the other part hoping her step-father, Pete, was there. She needed a cooler head to figure out what to do next.

And perhaps a shoulder to cry on as well.


	7. Chapter 7

John had meant to set the coordinates to somewhere inconspicuous, until he knew what he was up against, and also risking angering The Doctor, he wanted to stay out of sight. But the Vortex Manipulator wasn’t always precise and he landed only centimetres away from the TARDIS herself.

Time traveling without a capsule was rough so he was just as glad no one took notice of his arrival. Fishing out a banana from the satchel Violet had packed for him, he peeled it and quickly woofed it down, replenishing the potassium before his muscles cramped up on him Then he sat down on the garden bench to gather his wits and his breath before deciding what to do next.

But before he could do much of anything the sound of the TARDIS doors creaking open broke the silence of the peaceful garden. As they did so he caught sight of the lights in the house going on, and a rush of movement inside.

He frowned as he took this all in. Something was definitely off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was still lost in thought when he realised he was no longer alone. He looked away from the now brightly lit windows to stare straight into the scowling face of The Doctor.

“What are you doing here?” the Time Lord demanded.

“I was hoping for a ‘hello’ or ‘good morning,’ or something a bit less hostile,” John quipped flashing a cheeky smile at the clearly unsmiling face of his creator.

“Are you the one who’s been ripping up the universe?” The Doctor continued still massively unamused.

Deciding that his accuser was not in a very pleasant mood John decided to play it straight and answer the question without messing about, “no I’m not. But that’s why I’m here. Someone or something is and we noticed it’s centred around…”

“David,” The Doctor finished his sentence for him. Then dropping his guard he sat down with a thump next to the meta-crisis.

“Exactly,” John nodded, “so what’s going on?”

The Time Lord filled him in on what they had gleaned so far, which was sadly not very much. He told John about the TARDIS’ odd behaviour and trailed off with, “for once in my life I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Have you tried asking David himself?”

“That’s another thing, he’s been behaving a bit oddly too,” The Doctor sighed, “or maybe it’s just me on edge thinking it’s him.”

John tried not to grit his teeth at this last bit. Resisting the urge to grab him by the brown suit’s lapels and shake him until his brains rattled he took a deep breath, “I think you and I need to go talk to him. He may be aware of something, he is part Time Lord after all, and may not even realise it.”

The Doctor turned to his clone with a frown, “how do you propose we do that? ‘Hey David, you may or may not notice but weird stuff is happening around you and we think you’re being odd too’?”

“The direct approach is the best, don’t you think?”

At that the Time Lord turned away and looked up at the sky, “I hate not knowing what’s happening.”

“Then stop trying to guess and let’s figure this out!” John snapped rising to his feet. He held out his hand, “come on, the sooner we get to the bottom of this, the sooner I can get home and you can get rid of me.”

The Doctor took the offered hand and pulled himself up to his feet, “you and I are going to chat about that,” he pointed to the Vortex Manipulator still strapped to John’s wrist, “you know how I feel about those things.”

John rolled his eyes, “whatever. You can lecture me later, but now we have more important things to do.” At that they both squared their shoulders and walked towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite his apparent lack of interest in the goings on The Master was aware of the events and was trying to work out how this could all turn in his favour. He took no pleasure in the tears and rips in time and space, he could feel each one just as keenly as The Doctor, but unlike his fellow Time Lord he was able to hide that fact quite easily.

But what was most intriguing was what was doing the ripping. The cause had been almost immediately apparent to him. He could sense the pain and the darkness that would come of it, and he revelled in it. The fact that the Doctor was completely oblivious; could feel the tears as if they were slashes across his own skin, and yet could not see the answer, clear as it was, was the icing on the cake.

But then, perhaps the Doctor's blindness was a good thing... for him at least.

"Now, how to turn this to my advantage..." he tapped his fingers on his lips, thoughtfully. He knew he could not show his hand around his fellow Time Lord, or the game would be up, the Doctor would see the truth and the sanctimonious, pompous arse would save the day again. And he would continue to be stuck on this blasted ship with the traitor to their race and the mongrel.

That wouldn't do, at least not until The Master benefited somehow. And he planned to.

Meanwhile, until he could think of a way to get this all to be a boon for him, best to keep dark. Pretend to be knee deep into his new cache of brandy. Not letting on to the fact that he had filled an empty bottle with weak tea and splashed some of the real stuff on him to give off the tell-tale smell.

He peeked out of one of the TARDIS' windows and saw The Doctor talking to who at first glance he thought was the mongrel. Then his senses tingled and he realised it was that meta-crisis abomination. Once again he wished that he had a way to get rid of the affront to all that was right in creation, that was the one called John.

Maybe, if everything came together and he was able to get the upper hand once and for all his first order of business would be to remove that stain on the face of existence once and for all.

It would be a delicious bonus, he would rid himself of a creature who should never have existed in the first place and get one up on The Doctor. Smiling widely he allowed himself a moment to picture it all.

Then rumpling his suit and hair he grabbed the brandy bottle, and feigning a drunken stumble opened the doors of the TARDIS.

At the familiar sound of the time capsule opening both The Doctor and John turned around. They had just reached the patio and were about to go into David's house when The Master emerged.

The Doctor sighed audibly, and turned to John "I forgot to tell her to keep him inside," he apologised.

"Oh sure," The Master slurred taking a big draw from the bottle clutched in his hand, "it's not bad enough I have to spend the rest of my lives with you, now you're making your ship be my nanny."

"Could be worse," John replied as the drunken Time Lord got close enough to flood his sensitive sense of smell with a strong alcohol scent, "could be your gaoler too."

The Master regarded him with unfocused eyes, "what are you doing here? and where's your rainbow flag of a wife?"

The meta-crisis stepped back as the obviously inebriated Time Lord almost trod on his feet, "same thing you're doing here..." then he stopped, "or rather what he's doing here," he pointed at The Doctor, "I'm not sure what you're up to, aside from pickling yourself from the inside out."

"You're just as big a prude as he is," The Master waved vaguely at The Doctor, "and since he won't let me have any other sort of fun," he patted the bottle affectionately, "I have only this to amuse me."

"Maybe you should go back in," The Doctor spoke to the heavily swaying Master, "and have a lay down."

"Not tired," The Master replied dismissively, "besides I want to know what's got you all riled up..." he broke off with a belch, "so I'm coming with you. Like it or not."

"Not," John murmured under his breath, turning away from The Master and heading back towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

John was the first to enter the house, followed close behind by the two Time Lords. Given how on edge he had been feeling he had a flash back to his last encounter with The Doctor, and the alternate David's world of insanity.

But this house appeared to be fine.

He saw nothing tipped over, nothing broken or tossed about, in fact he smelt coffee brewing and all the curtains open to let in the morning light. So why was he still on edge? Every fibre of his being was crying out that this was not as it seemed.

Stealing a glance over at The Doctor he instantly knew that he was not alone in this feeling. He wished he could put it into words without sounding completely paranoid but for once his impressive vocabulary failed him.

The Master seemed to be having no such difficulties. He rummaged around the kitchen selecting to forage through a bag of crisps then headed to the sofa in the sitting room to devour the contents.

John watched this with bemusement and then taking his eyes off of the happily munching Time Lord turned to comment on this to The Doctor. It soon became apparent that the thin Time Lord was not paying his fellow any mind.

Instead he was prowling around the main floor of the house, hands outstretched like he was feeling his way through the dark, which given that his eyes were closed, he was.

"Impressive impression of a zombie," John quipped as he came up behind him.

The Doctor opened one eye, "I'm trying to concentrate!" he snapped, "now be quiet!" at that he closed his eye again.

John waited until he had done so to stick his tongue out in a childish but very satisfying gesture.

"I saw that," The Doctor chided.

"Good!"

The Doctor opened both eyes reproachfully, "you aren't helping."

Putting on a serious face John tried to look repentant, "what are you picking up?" he asked changing the subject.

"A very strange energy signature. The odd thing is that there are no new holes, and haven't been for the past ten hours. The very last one was," he strode to the front room, and stood in the centre arms wide, "right here."

"Whatever it was just stopped?"

"Unlikely huh?"

John nodded, "to say the least. Unless..." he broke off, eyes narrowed, "it finally got what it wanted," he looked around the room, "doesn't it seem strange to you that we haven't seen David yet? Surely he heard us come in."

As soon as he said that the tall Scot came into the room, hair still damp, wrapped in a terry robe, "sorry I was in the shower," then he stopped as he caught sight of John.

In that split second there was a flash of something in his eyes that caught the notice of both men, but just as quickly as it appeared it vanished and a warm smile replaced it, "didn't expect to see you here," he beamed at John, "this is becoming quite the event."

The Doctor smiled as well but John couldn't quite muster one himself. Something was off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was a hint of...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a light tap on his shoulder, "hello?" David was right next to him, "welcome back," he laughed as John focused back on him, "I was asking if you'd like some tea."

"That would be nice," John tried to keep his voice neutral but the vibrations of wrongness made him want to scream.

The Master watched this all with a slight smile. He knew he was superior to most beings in the universe, his intelligence had no rival, but this was all too delicious. Patience, he cautioned himself.

Pretending to still be massively drunk he forced a loud belch before letting the empty bag of crisps fall to the floor and stretched out on the sofa to feign taking a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

This was not going according to plan. The Doctor could be dealt with; his optimistic nature was getting in the way of the truth, which was a blessing. But the appearance of the meta-crisis a bit of a set back.

It was time to regroup and rethink.

The urge to throw caution to the wind and dispatch him when The Doctor was otherwise occupied was so strong it was hard to keep quiet.

It was hard to watch them sitting around the table acting like nothing was wrong. The sunlight catching the row of sharp knives hanging on a magnetic strip affixed to one cupboard winked invitingly, almost like they were begging to be used.

From his vantage point he could see their razor edges teasing him, taunting him, almost demanding to be used. It would be so easy to just grab one of those beauties and put an end to it all now instead of play acting.

And patience was the key.

Watching and waiting he bided his time, fighting the urge to give in to his darker desires. Soon, he promised himself, soon all his efforts would be made worthwhile.

\--------

John stared into his full tea cup as if trying to see through to the bottom to read the leaves. He hadn't touched it since David set it in front of him, just leaned down over it as if the answers to all his questions would be contained in its milky depths.

The Doctor had finished two cups and was pouring a third, the whole time chatting away while stuffing his face with the mounds of toast the actor had set in front of them.

Wishing with all his heart that he could shake this feeling, enjoy being in the company of his creator and his son, John was locked in his own private hell instead.

He wanted to be at ease, he wanted to make small talk, but he felt as if metal bands had been tightened across his chest, making it painful to breathe.

"Are you going to drink that or submerge your face it it?" The Doctor's voice brought through his thoughts.

He straightened up with a guilty look on his face, "I think I still have a bit of travel sickness," he offered with an attempt at a smile.

The Doctor nodded sympathetically, "one of the many reasons I'm against those things," he gestured at the Vortex Manipulator still strapped to John's wrist,"they are hell on the body."

Looking to change the subject John turned to David, "confession time," he started, "the reason I'm here is not just because of the rips as I'm sure he's already told you," he jerked a thumb at The Doctor, "but also there's also you, yourself. Something isn't quite right."

"Me?" David replied, eyebrows arched, "I feel fine!"

"Are you sure?" John shot back, "you don't look exactly well rested. You have dark circles under your eyes."

The tall Scot looked a bit taken aback by this, then nodded slowly, "OK, I guess if you're coming clean so can I. I've been having some really odd dreams...and they have been keeping me awake at night. They're just nightmares, everyone has them."

This caught The Doctor's attention, he leaned forward, "tell us about them?"

David sat back in his chair, "I don't really remember," he admitted, "I'll wake up in cold sweat and for a few seconds I can't figure out if I'm awake or still asleep but then they fade away."

"You can't recall anything about them?" John prompted.

"Sorry, no," David shrugged.

As the words left his mouth John felt another surge of the wrongness he had felt upon entering the house. Waves of heat like someone had switched on a radiator to full blast right in front of him, he felt his face growing hot. Looking around for the source of this his eyes met David's.

Instead of the warm gaze he was used to something hard seemed to glitter just behind them, apprising him coldly. He felt like he was being examined like a specimen under a slide, a specimen of something disgusting and slimy, then when he blinked it was gone.

Half wondering if he was now imagining things, letting his edgy nerves colour everything he saw he looked again. This time when his gaze was met he felt like he was being pulled into a whirlpool. He grew dizzy, and he seemed to leave his body and fall into the dark depths regarding him unblinkingly.

Grabbing onto the table to steady himself, he felt suddenly weak and ill, his heart pounding in his chest as he fought the rising darkness that threatened to overtake him.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor saw John go pale then a bit green before his eyes fluttered and he looked like he was about to be sick. He leapt to his feet, "put your head down between your knees," he advised turning the chair away from the table, "take deep breaths."

David quickly joined them, "what's going on?"

The Time Lord didn't take his eyes from the now bent over other, "he is feeling a bit travel sick, I think, he jumped through dimensions and realities without the protection of any sort of ship, it can be a bit rough."

"That's not it," John protested his voice a bit shaky and slightly muffled due to his position, "it's..."  
He stopped as another wave of dizziness hit, "it's..." he tried again. Then giving up trying to talk he took several deep breaths.

The Master moved on the sofa so he could get a better look at the commotion in the adjoining room. From where he stood he could see the abomination looking like he was going to be sick any moment and the other two standing around him.

He bit back a laugh, it was so obvious, he wanted yell at them, but it worked to his advantage that no one had the sense to see through the smoke screen that was so amateurish if it had been aimed at him he would have been insulted. Instead he was just highly amused.

He titled his head a bit to focus in on the cosy scene. 'See the pretty knives?' he broadcasted the thought telepathically

His smile took on a darker edge, 'you could kill them all now,' he continued, 'they would never know what hit them! Do it!'

The Master could see the fingers clasp and unclasp almost like they were beckoning the knives to come. Then he was thrown out of the other's mind with such force that he was both stunned at the fury and amused at the response. This wasn't an ordinary mind he was dealing with, he had to admit grudgingly. This was a trained mind, one that while obviously insane, and yet also very powerful.

He would have to proceed carefully, he cautioned himself. Then deciding he had played possum long enough he rose to his feet, his walk steady until he reached the kitchen when he affected a drunk's gate.

Announcing his presence with a loud belch he staggered over to the table, "did you make him eat your lousy cooking or what?" he asked gesturing with the bottle in his hand at John.

David frowned at his arrival, "no he just took ill," he replied as The Master got in a bit too close to him.

"Maybe a cold flannel?" The Doctor suggested ignoring his fellow Time Lord's approach.

Looking like he was about to be sick himself as The Master burped in his face David offered to grab one and bounded up the stairs.

The minute he was gone John straightened up, "wow that was unpleasant," he sighed, sitting back in his chair, stretching out his arms he slowly unclenched his fists, and rolled his neck, trying to ease the tension.

"Feeling better?" the thin Time Lord asked.

Taking a moment to do a quick check of himself John mustered a smile, "yeah much, what the hell was that?"

"I told you a Vortex..." The Doctor started.

"No, it's not that. I've had travel sickness before, this was more intense," John stood up and walked to the sink to pour a glass of water. He gulped the first one down like he had been stuck in a desert for a year, then pouring another he sipped it slowly, "it was almost as if..." he stopped as David reappeared.

He gaped at the tall Scot, an expression of horror on his face. He dropped the glass, as he stared eyes wide as he became frozen to the spot.


	12. Chapter 12

Just when it seemed John had turned into a statue he sprung back to life. With a growl he leapt forward, grabbed David by the shirt front and threw him against the wall. Then he lifted him off his feet by his neck.

The actor was not the only one caught by surprise by this sudden turn of events, but he was the only one having the breath squeezed out of him. He tried to break free but only succeeded in getting held tighter for his efforts.

The Doctor stood in stunned silence for a moment, his eyes darting between the two combatants before his feet unfroze and he tried to pull John off, "what in the hell are you doing?" he asked as he tried to pry the meta-crisis' fingers from the struggling man's throat.

"Who are you?" John snarled.

"I'm....David...." the actor managed to gasp out.

"No you're not!" John tightened his grip further.

The Doctor tried to get between them but was unable to push in, "this is just a side effect of whatever hit you earlier," he tried reasoning with John, "you're not thinking straight!"

His words were having no effect and the tall Scot's eyes were beginning to roll up in his head as his face turned a ghastly white, "John you really don't want to do this," the Time Lord continued, his voice soft, "let him go."

Before he could say anything else The Master chose to get involved, with a sigh of regret he smashed the half full bottle of brandy over John's head. The blow didn't knock him out but it did cause him to let go of David in surprise. And it allowed The Doctor time to pull him away from the object of his hostility.

The Master seemed to find his all very amusing. He cut his eyes from John pinned against the wall by The Doctor but still trying to get at David who was kneeling on the floor desperately gulping in air. The meta-crisis was stronger than a regular human but was no match for a full-blooded Time Lord, after a while he stopped struggling and went limp.

The Doctor lifted him easily off the floor and sat him in a chair, then removing his tie bound John's hands to the back of the chair quickly and efficiently, "until you calm down you're staying there," he barked.

Then he went over to David and held out his hand, "are you OK?" he asked as he pulled him to his feet.

"What was that all about?" the actor asked his voice a bit hoarse.

"You're not David!" John shouted as he fought to get his hands free.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the actor, "He's three quarters human one quarter Time Lord, he's the only one with that biology."

"Even you can tell he's not right!" John shot back, "you've said it yourself!"

"Watch him," The Doctor ordered to the other two, "I'll be right back."

John managed to get enough slack in his make-shift restraints to rub the Vortex Manipulator on the side of the chair exposing the key pad. With a twist that felt like it was going to dislocate his arm he turned his wrist until he could just see the device if he looked hard to the right. Carefully he lined up the buttons and punched in a sequence.

The Master wasn't paying attention, a quick glance up told him that and the other man was still recovering from his attack. As long as he got this done before The Doctor returned!

He managed to align the last button just as the thin Time Lord returned from the TARDIS' med bay with a syringe full of a sedative, and with a sardonic smile he pressed the key and disappeared from sight.

The Doctor stared at the now empty chair with a mixture of disbelief and admiration. That was a brilliant escape even if it now meant that the mentally unhinged meta-crisis was still on the loose. Recapping the sedative he placed it in his pocket.

"Why didn't you stop him?" he asked The Master.

"It's not my day to babysit him," came the reply, "I'm pretty sure he's your problem, not mine."

David sat on the recently unoccupied chair, rubbing his neck, "will someone tell me what just happened?"

"What did you just say?"

As David started to repeat himself The Doctor went stock still for a moment. Then he whipped round to face him.

"Oopsie!" The Master chortled, "you blew it!" he clapped his hands delightedly, "now let the real fun begin!"

Then, in an almost whisper, The Doctor finally found his voice,"where'd your accent go?"


	13. Chapter 13

Violet heard the familiar crackle, smelt the burnt fuse smell and knew John had returned. He had landed in the foyer and was leaning against the wall recovering from his journey when she ran into the room. Dropping everything she raced to greet him.

Putting his strained expression as a side effect of travel she stopped in front of her husband with her arms wide, "you're back!" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, holding on like she never wanted to let go again.

Instead of melting into her arms, or returning the hug John waited a moment before gently extracting himself from her embrace, "we have a problem," he started, then gazing down into the face of the woman he loved he filled her in on the events, barely stopping for a breath.

For her part Violet waited until he was finished to ask the question that was burning in the back of her mind, "but you said The Doctor scanned him and confirmed he was David. And yet you say he’s not?"

"He's a David, not 'the' David," John countered.

"I don't understand...." then the penny dropped, and she went pale, "How can that be? I thought he was locked up!"

"So did I, but apparently he escaped," at that the meta-crisis made some adjustments on his wrist band, "I'm going to go find out, you need to stay here, where it's safe. Until I get back, you have to be patient, just for a bit longer, OK? Promise me!"

Violet nodded sincerely, "of course," she agreed, "I'll stay here and wait for your return."

John looked at her sceptically, this was too easy, he expected an argument from his head strong spouse not instant compliance with his wishes. His dark eyes scanned her hazel ones, trying to gauge her sincerity. Maybe, he reasoned, she realises this is the best course of action.

“I’ll be right back,” he assured her. Then he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and stepped back before pressing the buttons and winking from sight.

The minute he disappeared Violet pulled her arm from behind her back, her fingers still crossed. Counting on the childhood loophole to justify her betrayal, she reached into the closet removing another Vortex Manipulator from the safe, slipped in on and was gone.

As soon as she landed Violet sensed the tension in the air. From her perspective she could see The Master laughing delightedly like a child at Christmas facing a mound of presents. By moving in a bit closer she could see into the whole room. Any doubts that John’s fears that this was not their David were instantly erased when she saw him smiling as he removed one of the sharper knives from the rack and advance menacingly towards thin Time Lord.

So where was her David? She wondered.

Counting on The Doctor to keep himself safe and the other two busy for a while she backed away from this scene carefully and quietly. Hoping to not draw attention to herself she moved to the shadows to plan her next move.

Nothing in what her husband had told her made her think this was going to happen, thus she hadn’t armed herself before making the jump. Her wits would have to keep her safe and hopefully get them all out of this predicament intact.

Think, she tapped her temples, where would he…then it hit her. The basement! Of course, the alternate David seemed to spend a lot of time in his parent’s cellar, and after their deaths that’s where the bodies were stashed!

Not being very familiar with the layout of the house Violet prowled around until she located the cellar door and quietly made her way down into the depths, hoping her hunch was right.


	14. Chapter 14

When John returned to his home, he felt the emptiness immediately and knew Violet had disobeyed him. Shaking his head with a slight groan, he grudgingly admitted that he had been a fool to believe her when she had said she'd stay put.

After all, her independent spirit and sometimes foolish courage were two of the many things he admired in his wife. And it wouldn't be hard to guess where she had gone. To be honest, he would have done the same thing in her place. But just this once he wished she would have erred on the side of caution.

What he had found out was that his David's ability to charm people with the smallest of gestures was also manifested in the alternate reality's version. After years as a model patient he had managed to convince a whole platoon of psychiatrists, therapists and supposed experts in the field that he was cured, and so was released.

John had stolen the file folder, thick with notes, and in scanning them found that somehow David Smith had used the abused child defense and many of the teachers and neighbours interviewed backed up this claim. Telling tales of forced isolation, unfriendly parents who kept to themselves, etc.

After reading all this he was almost convinced himself, but no matter what this man's parents did, he knew they did it out of love. Misguided? he couldn't say but they certainly didn't deserve to die at the hands of the child they gave life to and tried to protect.

The only people who protested this release were that reality's Pete and Jax. He didn't have time to look them up but hoped they were left unharmed. With a shudder he recalled the vision of Violet, throat cut and her life's blood drained from her, captured by a crime scene camera and reproduced in glorious colour in a photograph within the file folder.

Determined that this was not going to happen to his wife or anyone else he cared about he reset his Vortex Manipulator's coordinates and set out to find Violet.

\----

The Doctor recovered from the shocking turn of events a lot faster than The Master would have predicted. He wanted to bathe in this fellow Time Lord's surprise, sip his feeling of betrayal like a fine wine, instead he was treated to a look of resignation and acceptance.

Then it hit him, The Doctor wasn't surprised by this at all, at some point he had figured it this ruse out. He stared at him in stunned admiration. He wasn't so see-through after all, nor was he as oblivious as he had pretended to be.

Once he recovered he asked, "so why did you stop the abomination from taking him out if you knew all along this was the wrong mongrel from the very beginning?"

The other man's eyes narrowed at this term, but he didn't say anything, just continued to hold The Doctor at knife point.

"I didn't do it to save him," he gestured at the imposter, "I did it to protect the meta...John. The sedative wasn't for him, it was for you."

"Sadly it took me quite a while to catch on, you're very good," he continued to address David Smith, "John, figured it out first, maybe it's because he's closer in relationship? But at first I didn't want to believe him. Maybe this means I'm getting old...." his voice trailed off as he frowned at this thought.

"You know what?" The Master snarled, "I don't actually care why you did it, because it was stupid of you, now you have no allies, and we've got the upper hand."

"Who's 'we'?" the armed man cut him off, "I don't recall making a pact with you. You are even less trustworthy than he is," he gestured with the knife at The Doctor.

"You need me to get what you want," The Master's voice was slick as silk as he turned to address the armed man, "and in exchange for a few minor concessions on your part, I will see you achieve everything your little heart desires."

This speech didn't seem to be having the desired effect but he pressed on, "so what do you say?" he extended his hand, "do we have a deal?"


	15. Chapter 15

Violet hadn't realised she was holding her breath until she reached the bottom step of the stairs leading into the basement. After learning about the gruesome scene in the alternate reality, she half expected to smell the unmistakable and heart breaking scent of death, and see pools of blood puddling on the floor.

Instead she saw an almost impeccably neat finished basement, shelves along two of the four walls and everything orderly and tidy. Even in this moment she marvelled that their David didn't inherit this talent for organisation from John or herself, maybe, she mused maybe he could teach them a thing or two....

Swallowing hard she pushed the thought 'if he's still alive' out of her head. He had to be! She took a deep shaky breath, they were just getting to know him, he couldn't be dead!

Giving herself a mental shake she looked around the half lit cellar, there were no obvious doors to side rooms or closets, but there were many sets of shelves, perhaps some had been moved to cover a doorway?

This is where being less than meticulous, she sighed, would have come in handy. Fresh trails in the dust or a section of cobwebs broken would have been a dead give away. 'Oh well,' she shrugged as she tried to move the first shelf away from the wall, 'time to stop wishing for the impossible and get to work!'

\-------

The Master could tell that his words were sinking into the obviously insane man's mind. He understood insanity a lot more than he cared to admit, and frankly it was easier to deal with an unhinged human or in this case, mongrel, than the sanest of Time Lords. And really humans were simple creatures no matter what mental state they were in.

All you needed to do was to flatter their tiny little egos, offer them something shiny, whether it be a bauble or the jewels and precious metals they were so fond of, or make them feel clever. And The Master could do all these things in such a way to make their small brains think he was on their side with such ease that it was almost second nature to him.

The key was to figure out what they desired most. In this case, this was more of a challenge. What did this yet another Doctor look-alike want? Given his masquerade it almost seemed as if what he wanted was a normal life.

No, not a normal life, The Master corrected himself, it all clicking into place, he wanted the mongrel Scot's life.

Smiling even more widely he put his arm around the still armed man's thin shoulders, "you got a raw deal last time," he cooed, "you were pushed to beyond your level of endurance by your lousy parents. It wasn't your fault, they just didn't understand your specialness and your needs."

He could see the flicker of hope in those dark eyes so close to his and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the disgust at his words in the nearly identical brown orbs of The Doctor, "he won't let you have that second chance, the second chance you so richly deserve. With my help I can coach you, make you impossible to tell from the real, um other you, that you can easily slip into his life and no one would be the wiser."

"You can't do that!" The Doctor protested, "it's not your life to give!"

The Master felt the man in his embrace stiffen, "shut up!" he yelled at the thin Time Lord, "this is none of your business!"

"Planning to take over someone else's life, someone I care about, I'm making it my business," The Doctor shot back, "I will do whatever it takes to stop you..."

It was clear he meant to say something else but The Master silenced him with one blow to his jaw causing him to fall to his knees with a gasp.

"He's helpless," The Master turned back to the surprised man, who was so stunned by this turn of events that he almost dropped the knife, he quickly regained his composure as the words, "it would be so easy to kill him now, he's the only thing standing in your way now."

He stepped in offering his hand again, but this time David instead held out the knife, slashing the back of the Time Lord’s hand.

The Master eyes momentarily widened in surprise, but regaining his composure as if nothing had happened he continued, "it's decision time. Either you finish him now or you go back to being the pathetic loser that you were. Your choice," with that he turned away from them both, taking time to pull a handkerchief from his pocket to wrap it around his bleeding hand, as if their presence was beginning to bore him.


	16. Chapter 16

John took no pleasure in knowing he had been right. He landed in the sitting room, the distinct sound of the Vortex Manipulator was no match for the shouting going on in the other room. Then The Master delivered a right hook to The Doctor's chin, and seeing the thin Time Lord crumple he winced in sympathy but made no move towards them.

Obviously in his absence the truth had been revealed. He figured that Violet would immediately go in search of their son, and he knew she would not stop until she found him. Then with a shudder he hoped that he was still alive.

Plastering himself up against the wall to make himself as unnoticeable as possible he inched towards the combatants. Unlike his Time Lord creator, he was not adverse to weapons. He had taken the time to arm himself, praying he would not have to use them, but ready to if the need arose.

It was obvious that The Master was starting to grow impatient. All the imposter was doing was standing there, knife clenched in his long fingers, breathing hard. The indecision in his eyes was tap dancing on his last nerve and he was getting tired of waiting for something to happen.

"Once he recovers," he ventured trying to get something going, "he will start talking again. Incessantly. He is very good at it and being the overgrown cosmic boy scout that he is he will try to take what you want from you. Now it's up to you, and you'd better make up your mind soon..."

The next thing The Master knew the thin man whirled on him, "you are just as bad as he is," he snarled, advancing blade pointing towards the breast pocket of the dark suit, "my dad was always telling me what to do, and now you're doing it too," with that he continued forward essentially backing the Time Lord against a wall, "and I am sick and tired of it!"

He cut a line on The Master’s cheek, not a big slice but enough to drive home his point. As the thin line of blood bloomed on his face David raised the knife as if he was going to slash The Master's throat.

To John it seemed as if time had come to a crawl, he could see the mixture of disgust and fear in The Master's eyes as he was trapped, could see The Doctor slowly getting to his feet and the armed man's anger pushing him over the edge. All three things seemed to bombard him at once.

He couldn't quite bring himself to rescue the pinned Time Lord as part of him really wanted to have him dispatched once and for all. And since he didn't want to reveal himself too soon so the urge to rush over and help The Doctor up and out of danger was not immediately turned into action.

Just as he had almost reached a plan of action a loud crash came from the cellar, all three men in the other room turned towards the sound and John's presence became known as they clapped eyes on him.

Smiling winningly, and giving a cheeky wave, he quickly moved from his hiding place and ran towards the basement door.

He just managed to blast the catch on the door knob as someone tried to turn it. The device he used had given the brass a jet of fire, causing it to melt and fuse shut, but this wouldn't keep someone very determined at bay for too long. Especially if they decided to just kick the door down. He hoped that wouldn't occur to anyone straight away.

As he dashed down the stairs, he could hear a cry of pain as the person trying to open the door got a handful of hot metal and prayed that it was enough of a distraction that he could get to Violet and if the fates were smiling on him, maybe David too? before anyone else breached the area.

When he hit the bottom stair he saw Violet standing in front of a massive pile of storage bins and a tipped over shelf. She started guiltily, "I know I promised..." she began but he cut her off.

"We can discuss this later," he held up his hands, "but first your attempts to rearrange the décor has caught the attention of some very interested parties. One of whom is armed and one is just a pain in the butt, although that can apply to all of them right now," he corrected himself, "but to sum up, we need to figure out a way to stop them from getting to us before we can get to David, which is what I assume you were trying to do?"

The rush of words tumbled out so quickly that Violet had to smile, even in this dire situation. "When you get excited you sound exactly like The Doctor," she chuckled.

"I'll let you know, if we get out of this in one piece, if I consider that an insult or a compliment," he replied distractedly, "in the meanwhile, can we please focus on the task at hand?"


	17. Chapter 17

The Master was the first to the door, he yelped in surprise and pain as the hot door knob burnt his flesh but he quickly recovered. Whirling around he grabbed the shirt front of the first tall skinny freckled being he could get his hands on, this one not clad in the brown suit and shoved him towards the door, "you killed him once," he hissed, "it should be easy to kill him again."

The Doctor was about to protest this when the other man spoke, "I didn't mean to kill him the first time," he whispered, the light of insanity dimming as his eyes filled with tears, "I really don't want to kill anyone...."

"Then all this, what was it you were trying to do?" The Master demanded, his teeth tightly clenched, "you can't back out now! You do that and all of my plans..." he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "all of your plans all you did to get to this point would be for nought!" He turned to walk away.

The next thing the Time Lord knew he was spun around and now coming face to face with the embodiment of rage.

“I have had enough of you! This isn’t about what you want this is about what I want, you have no impact on my plans and in fact you have no use in this world that I can see aside from to be a constant buzzing in my ears and give me a raging headache!” David Smith yelled at the top of his voice, “I think I would do myself and the universe a big favour by shutting you up for good.” At that he stepped forward with a murderous glint in his eyes and a smile that would chill even the hardest of hearts.

When The Doctor made a move like he was going to try to stop this The Master was grabbed in a choke hold, and his body was used as a shield to protect his attacker. This immediately brought to mind the same manoeuvre used on himself when they had met up in the darkened house after the murder of his parents.

The image of the slain bodies, the familiar faces of John and Violet, all blood drained from them, cold, lifeless with their dead eyes still holding the look of betrayal flashed unbidden in his mind. The pain of not being able to save them, to bring them back to life still a fresh wound to his hearts he resolved to not let history repeat itself with his fellow Time Lord as the victim this time around.

He quickly rethought his approach. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, “I understand how you feel, I have wanted to shut him up many times, but you’re not a cold blooded killer,” he spoke soothingly, “I can help you if you let me….” he ventured a step closer but stopped as the blade now pressing into The Master’s throat was pushed into his flesh further and a red ribbon of blood trickled around the shiny metal.

“You don’t want to help me,” came the voice behind the stock still Master, “you want to stop me.”

“I can’t let you take over someone else’s life,” The Doctor replied reasonably, “but I can assist you in getting on the right path to have yours turn around. But you have to trust me.”

“Right because you’ve been so trustworthy before,” David Smith sneered from somewhere behind his living, breathing shield.

“I promise you, if you release him unharmed, and you tell me where you have hidden David, our version, I will find you a planet where you can get the care you need, to make you well again. They will help you live the life you crave; a normal life, a peaceful life. I can find you a place in the universe where you’ll be safe and happy. A place where you will have friends, and if you’re lucky, eventually a family of your own. But I can’t help you if you hurt anyone else.”

“Please help me so I can help you,” The Doctor concluded, his voice soft and his eyes pleading.

These words seemed to have some impact, as the pressure on the knife eased up. Offering a prayer to which ever deities may be listening the thin Time Lord held his breath, waiting and hoping he had gotten through to him.

\--------

John was a bit surprised that the door wasn’t immediately kicked in and had been so prepared for this eventuality that he almost forgot why they were pulling random shelves away from the walls and kept listening for the sound of wood splintering.

The fourth shelf was a bit easier to move as it was on casters, as they shoved it away from the wall a door was revealed. Violet whooped for joy and practically jumped into John’s arms, “we’ve found it!” she laughed; the relief on her face was heart-warming.

John let her have her moment of joy before gently extracting himself from her embrace and putting his ear to the door, hoping to hear signs of life. He tried the knob and found it turned easily in his hand, but he didn’t attempt to enter the room.

The lack of any noise from within made his heart clench in fear. He wanted to caution his still smiling wife that she might not be so overjoyed at what the opened door would reveal. He half hoped that the reason it was so quiet was that they had not found the right room, even as the more realistic half of him knew there could be another, more devastating reason.

Trying not to be too obvious he leaned opened the door just a crack and took a deep breath inhaling through his nose, waiting for the unmistakable scent of death.


	18. Chapter 18

Violet watched her husband as he carefully opened the hidden room’s door. She wondered why he was taking his time instead of throwing it open like she would have. Then it hit her what if what was waiting inside was a corpse? She could see by the tension in his posture that John was thinking the same thing.

Finally when he could delay no longer he stepped inside the room. Violet made to join him but he shut the door before she got to it. She smiled ruefully, touched that he would choose to spare her from whatever he discovered.

What seemed like hours later the door reopened, and John stepped out into the basement carrying a limp David in his arms. He laid the too-still man on the floor gently and knelt over him. Putting his ear to his chest then straightened up with a stricken look on his face, “he’s not breathing,” he gasped, his own breath labouring in his throat.

Violet quickly joined her distressed husband on the floor and felt for a pulse, first at the neck then the wrist and then in a more desperate attempt checked every other pulse point she could think of, “he’s dead,” she whispered.

She touched David’s face and felt the cold flesh of his cheek before taking one of his icy hands in hers trying to warm it up as if this would somehow help. Then with a cry of pure anguish she threw herself across his chest wrapping her whole body around him, and began to cry.

John rose to his feet, turning away from this heart breaking scene, gazing up at the ceiling as if the solution to all his problems was somehow written up on the textured tiles. As the sobs grew louder he turned back around, and reluctantly looked at his grief stricken wife as she pulled the unresponsive body into her lap, cradling David like a baby and began to slowly rock him back and forth.

He wanted to say something, something that would be soothing and make it all better but the words refused to come. He was about to just enfold his grieving wife in his arms when the door to the basement flew off its hinges and down the stairs with a loud crack.

The Doctor came charging down the stairs, at a breakneck pace and skittered to a halt as he came upon the sad sight.

“Not to interrupt,” he panted, gesturing back at the stairs, “but we have a problem.”

John shot him a glare, “so do we,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Violet looked up at the Time Lord, her eyes brimming with tears, “he’s dead!” she croaked out.

“Not on my watch,” The Doctor smiled, then reaching over pulled David’s shirt away from his neck, revealing a stasis collar. He pushed a few buttons and stepped back.

David sat up with a loud gasp, eyes wide and darting around the room, as he tried to figure out where he was. He blinked in surprise to find he was being held by Violet, “hi Mum,” he croaked out before clearing his throat.

“I thought you were dead!” she laughed.

“I’m not completely sure that I’m not,” he replied rubbing his eyes and stretching his legs.

Violet seemed to be reluctant to let go of him, so he gave her a soft smile of reassurance, “I’m fine, honest, just a bit stiff.”

The sudden swing of emotion within John, from almost unbearable grief to sudden elation at knowing that his son was, in fact, alive and unharmed left him feeling drained, but content. He beamed at the two of them and finally joined them for a group hug.

The Doctor, while pleased with himself, was bouncing from foot to foot anxiously, “hate to break up this touching reunion,” he finally spoke up, “but as I said we have a problem.”

All eyes turned to him expectantly, so he continued, “David had The Master at knife point and apparently plans to slit his throat, um the other David, not you,” he clarified as the tall Scot frowned up at him.

“Other me?”

“It’s a bit too complicated to explain right now,” The Doctor waved him off, “but once this is all resolved I promise I’ll fill you in, meanwhile, we need to…”

He stopped as The Master’s shoes became visible on the top step, followed closely by a pair of grey converse trainers.


	19. Chapter 19

Determined to keep the dangerous man from harming his son John knelt down next to David and attempted to hide him from sight. Violet hadn’t moved from her kneeling position so the two of them flanked him, like guardian angels.

The Master’s white face, with the rapidly healing scar on his cheek was the first to come into view. His expression was a mixture of disgust and anger. It was pretty obvious that he was only cooperating with his captor until he could figure out the best way and possibly the most painful way to get even for this indignity.

Emboldened by the sight of the others, he tried again to talk to the man holding a sharp knife to his throat, “oh look, they freed the ‘real’ mongrel,” he pointed out oily, “you really are becoming less and less relevant, aren’t you?”

He could feel the arm wrapped around his chest tighten. Knowing he had found the right button to press he continued, “they won’t let you keep to your plan, but if we work as a team, we can dispatch them all now, and we’ll be free!”

“My father told me about you,” came the hissed reply, mere centimetres from his ear, “he told me how you treat The Doctor, the only other one of your kind left in existence, how you betrayed him over and over again and that you were not to be trusted.”

The Master sighed inwardly while keeping a mask of indifference on his face, “your father? Funny how you seem to think he is the font of all wisdom now, too bad you took his life…”

This was a tactical error on the Time Lord’s part, he had expected his words to have an emotional reaction but had hoped for tears or some sign of weakness, what he got instead was a vicious blow to the head with the handle of the knife. 

He didn’t lose consciousness but almost lost his footing as his senses reeled while the stars burst in front of his eyes. He was only prevented from falling by the strong arms of his captor holding him up.

“You will regret this,” The Master growled once his head stopped spinning.

Violet watched all this, eyes wide. At one point in the exchange she almost wished she had a tub of popcorn to go with the show. Shaking her head to clear that thought she looked up at The Doctor, “why aren’t you trying to stop him?” she whispered.

“If I try to get too close,” he replied back, his voice low and his lips barely moving, “he’ll slit The Master’s throat.”

“So, he’d just regenerate,” John offered.

“He can die you know,” The Doctor responded, blowing out a long breath, “and I don’t think this David needs another death on his conscience. And yes, he could regenerate but better the devil you know than the one you don’t.”

The David still sitting on the floor, flanked by John and Violet finally seemed to be mentally awake, shaking off the effects of being in long term stasis, and followed the other’s gazes to see what they were all so entranced by.

“Who is that?” he asked as his eyes focused on The Master and the thin, very familiar looking man holding him hostage. 

Violet went still at his question and The Doctor’s mouth moved as if he were trying to put into just the right words the answer to the actor’s question. John realised they were going to be no help and decided honesty was the best policy.

“I’m sure you’re aware by now,” he started, “that there are an almost infinite amount of alternate realities and parallel worlds, for example our Earth as opposed to this one.”

David nodded, so John pressed on, “his name is David Smith. He is a version of you who would have been if Violet and I or that world’s version had chosen to raise you ourselves, instead of making the choices we actually did, and…ah…” he ran out of steam, trying to get all he wanted to say out was causing a mental traffic jam in his mind.

“All right….” David responded slowly trying to wrap his head around all that and not succeeding terribly well, “let’s say I believe you, for now. But that doesn’t explain why I woke up in my basement, the reason he is holding The Master at knife point and most importantly what is he doing here?”

“Ah,” The Doctor spoke up, “all very interesting and important questions! You see…” he began but stopped with a puzzled look on his face, “what was the first one again?”

“Basement,” David prompted.

“Oh yes! Thanks,” the thin Time Lord grinned, then his expression grew serious, “you’re in the basement because he’s here to try to steal your life, and has been using your memories to try to pass himself off as you, and he stashed you here.”

“Thank you Mister Exposition!” The Master yelled out getting The Doctor’s attention, “aren’t you forgetting the most important thing?”

“Which is?”

“Me!” he jerked his thumbs back at himself, “at knife point! Remember?”

John rolled his eyes, “always thinking of yourself,” he called back to the dark suited Time Lord. Then in a lower voice he addressed The Doctor, “he’s right, I don’t think this peaceful scene is going to stay that way for much longer,” he pointed to the fact that the knife held to The Master’s throat was beginning to shake in its owner’s grip, “I think he’s about to blow.”


	20. Chapter 20

Exactly what happened next no one could quite agree on. 

The Master, tired of being the victim, a role that he was unused to and actively resented was about to throw caution to the wind, risk possible death or under the best of circumstances, forced regeneration and attack the man holding him.

But before he could act on this he was shoved, hard, down the rest of the stairs, momentarily stunning him as his breath was knocked from his chest when he made impact with the cement floor.

The Doctor, ran to the aid of his fellow Time Lord, seeming not to care that by doing so he was putting his own life in danger.

Violet went as still as a deer caught in the headlights of a large vehicle, her eyes wide was she became motionless. John would wonder later if she was trying to not draw attention to herself or was poised to pounce should the armed man approach her still recovering son.

John himself, every muscle tense, was ready to defend his family to the death if necessary not caring whose death came first, but hoping he would at least be able to save those he loved.

They were all surprised when instead of wielding the sharp knife and charging with hostile intent the weapon was dropped and a loud cry filled the cellar. 

Seeing Violet and John, the exact duplicates of his dead parents, the ones he himself had killed, kneeling by his counterpart David Smith flash back to his childhood. His parents, one perched on either side of his bed, his Mum reading a bedtime story while his Dad provided the sound effects, as these images flood his mind he lost his last tenuous grip on reality.

He approached them slowly, the light in his eyes growing dimmer at each stumbling step. John, still not sure what was going on leapt to his feet, ready to take him out should he make any false moves.

Getting to his feet at last the tall Scot made to block this other version of himself. But instead of having to defend anyone he suddenly found himself holding the very man who had tried to take his life away as he fell to his knees sobbing. He held him tight in his confused embrace, gazing down at him with a strange expression.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped between sobs, "I'm so sorry!"

Sliding down to the same level as his former attacker David moved in closer, this time pulling the now shaking man in harder, the whole time a mixture of sorrow and confusion on his face. His own eyes growing as moist as his shirt front.

Taking advantage of the insane man's distraction The Doctor removed the sedative he had pocketed earlier, uncapped it and quickly administered it. Moments later the drug took effect and he went limp in David's arms.

Taking time to gently lay his duplicate on the floor the actor stood up, regarding the now still man as if he would spring back to life at any moment.

Then he reached up, removed the stasis collar from around his neck, and tossed it to the floor, and without another word walked, at first, then broke into a run towards the stairs, then swiftly up them. Leaving the others to watch him, sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

"Now where is he going?" The Master wondered aloud as his eyes followed David's progress up the stairs.

"Away from us," John answered sadly as he also watched the actor's hasty retreat.

The Doctor nodded silently, then bending down scooped up the sedated man, "I'll be right back, can you keep an eye on him," he addressed the meta-crisis jerking his head at The Master, "until I return?"

"I don't need a nanny!" the other Time Lord snapped.

John waved him off dismissively, before turning to The Doctor,"sure, but what are you going to do with him?"

"I have some favours to call in, don't worry he'll get the best care, and I'll check in on him periodically, I promise," The Doctor assured him, and then exited the cellar himself, at a slightly slower pace given his burden.

Violet rose to her feet and slipped her hand in her husband's, "should we go talk to David?"

The Master grinned, "this I'd like to see. How exactly are you going to make this all better? Kiss his boo-boos? I think you're going to need a bit more than that."

"You can shut up," Violet whirled on him, "you were all set to let that, thing, take over his life, so don't go pretending to be so concerned for his well-being now!" she punctuated her words by poking a finger into his chest with each syllable.

"I wouldn't have let it get that far," The Master protested.

"How far would you have gone?" John asked his voice low and quiet.

"Just until he killed you..." the Time Lord replied, distractedly, then he blinked as if surprised he had said that aloud.

Violet hissed out an indignant breath, but John seemed to take that bit of information in stride as if The Master had just made a comment about the weather. He smiled softly, "well better luck next time," he chuckled, "perhaps you should stop trying to get others to do your dirty work for you."

"Don't challenge me," The Master's eyes narrowed, "you're no match for a full blooded Time Lord, I could snap your neck with one hand."

Refusing to rise to the bait John shrugged, "blah, blah, blah, whatever!" with that he turned away from the Time Lord and started putting the shelves back together.

Not quite willing to let it go The Master stepped between him and the shelf, "you doubt me?" 

"You are all talk and no action," John sighed tiredly, "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now." With that he stepped around the other man and continued his efforts to tidy up.

The Master's face turned bright red and he grabbed the thin man by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. John's placid demeanour switched in a second. With a snarl as he punched the Time Lord in the gut and then kneed him in the face as he bent down with a gasp.

The Time Lord had just about recovered and set to launch a counter attack when Violet stepped in and pulled them apart, "what is it with you males, of any species?" she grunted as she grabbed two shirt fronts in her hands, yanking them in tight, "we have bigger things to worry about then the two of you trying to show who's the most butch, remember?"

Her words had an impact, but not quite the one she expected. The Master's eyes grew wide and John snorted, "butch?" he laughed.

"Oh I'm miles more butch than he is," The Master simpered, one hand on his hip.

John fluttered his eyes at her, "sweetie, you're more butch than I am," he giggled.

Violet let them both go, "fine," she grumbled, "I should have let you beat the crap out of each other instead!" she stomped over to the stairs, "you two do whatever you want I'm going to go check on David."


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as his wife left John resumed tidying up. He had just finished replacing storage bins on one shelf when he realised The Master was staring at him, "what?" he snapped, stopping his efforts to confront the Time Lord.

"You're still wrong and an affront to all that is right, but I think I'm beginning to like you," The Master admitted.

"That's not exactly comforting," John replied picking up another carton, "I know you think I should be honoured but to be honest that just creeps me out."

"There!" The Master pointed at him, "see? That's one of the things I like about you. You are a lot less discreet, you're more an open book, and you tell it like it is. Unlike The Doctor, you have very little hidden about you."

"Gee thanks," the meta-crisis grunted as he lifted a heavier carton, "now since you seem to want to kiss up to me how about helping me with these?"

"I don't like you that much," The Master snorted.

"Figures."

"You know, with you, The Doctor and the two mongrels..." he caught himself as John shot him a dirty look, "well you know what I mean, it was the stuff of nightmares a whole platoon of tall skinny freckled freaks running about!" at that he shuddered.

John bit back a laugh as he tried to keep a stern face, "flattery will get you no where."

\------

Violet wished she had a magic wand or the exact right words of comfort, or, hell, even a dose of level 6 retcon to slip into David's morning coffee. But first she needed to find where he had gotten to before any of those would be useful.

As she made her way along she played out several ways to approach the subject, none of which would come near to what she really wanted to say. Finally she decided to just let the moment dictate what came out of her mouth and see where that led to.

She finally found David, outside sitting on a bench in the garden, staring into space. She sat down next to him and got ready to talk but he spoke first.

"It seems like years ago now, I knew who I was, what I was doing and my place in the universe..." he sighed, "now every day seems to take me further and further away from what I thought was my life."

Violet wisely said nothing, just took his hand in hers and waited for him to finish.

"I don't even begin to understand how all these parallel worlds, alternate dimensions or what have you work, but it seems that one decision, one little misstep and the whole cosmos can come crashing down around you."

He turned to look at her at last, "I could have been him."

"But you aren't," Violet soothed, "his life took a different path."

"He's basically me though, he has the same biology, same parents, right?" David persisted, waiting for Violet to nod in agreement, "so I have that same capacity in me. I could become that?"

"No," another voice cut in, they both looked up to see The Doctor standing in front of them, "you would have had to be systematically isolated, and indoctrinated and made to feel different from the beginning. You could never be him."

David rose from the bench, "sometimes I wish I'd never met you," he shook his head ruefully and went inside.


	23. Chapter 23

After David left The Doctor sat next to Violet, "he'll be all right," he smiled softly, "I can imagine he's got a lot to think about, but he'll come 'round. He's a resilient chap."

She hoped he was right, the look of absolute despair on David's face as he spoke knifed her to the heart, and she had nothing to offer by way of comfort.

"So what's next?" he continued, "off home?"

"Yeah," she offered a slight smile back, "after John finishes his clean up efforts. He and The Master..."

"You left them alone?" The Doctor leaned towards her, "oh this should be interesting!" he stood up offering his hand to her, "let's go make sure they are both still in one piece!"

John was just finishing up putting the last storage bin back on the shelves when the two of them made an appearance. The Master was sitting on a old desk chair watching the meta-crisis work.

"This is a domestic," Violet laughed, "why can't you use those organisational skills in our garage?" 

"I know where everything is!" John protested, "it's very organised."

"Oh is that why you spent hours looking for the rake and had to go buy yet another one when you couldn't find it?"

"No, of course not, I ah, just thought a new rake was in order."

"Cos you couldn't locate the old one!"

The Master snorted, "you come by that honestly," he pointed at his fellow Time Lord, "ask him how many soldering irons he has."

The Doctor shot him a dirty look, then decided to ignore him instead, "you two should probably be heading out, do you want a ride or do you wish to take your chances with those things?" he indicated the Vortex Manipulators on their wrists.

"We'll take our chances," John grimaced, "I've seen the way you drive and I just built a new shed and would like to see it stay un-crushed for a while longer."

"My 'driving' is fine," the thin Time Lord protested, running one hand through his hair, "it's the landings I need to work on!"

"Amen to that," John agreed, "then turning to his wife, he asked, "how is he?"

Violet shrugged, "I think he'll be OK but right now? Hard to say," then she went still, and grinned widely, "wait! I just realised....he called me Mum!" she threw her arms around her husband laughing delightedly.

"I promise, I'll take care of him for you," The Doctor reassured them.

"Like you took care of that Air Fern the dark beauty gave you?" The Master chuckled, "you're the only being in the known universe who can kill a plant that requires no maintenance."

John tried not to laugh at that, with limited success, "you know where to find us if you need us," he clapped The Doctor on the shoulder. Then he and Violet stepped back, pressed some buttons on their wrist cuffs, joined hands and disappeared.

The Doctor watched them wink out of sight and then turned to The Master, "time to be heading off ourselves. Let's go find David. I'm thinking a visit to Kalwlye might be just the thing..."

The Master pictured the spa planet in his mind, cigars, brandy and a handy natural spring bath perfect for drowning The Doctor in, he smiled widely, "works for me!"


End file.
